


Peace in silence

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But he get's a ghost cat, Honestly kinda sad that people can't give Tommy a Break, Including me because all of us just give him ANGST, Other, They may be more his family then he realizes., You May Cry, and blue sheep, fluff will come, pesky bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Explaining why Tommy like the discs so much, he runs away on his own before exile and also kind of a character study. We get to see Friend, Clementine (the parrot), and a baby slime named charlie because I can. Oh, and a ghost that follows Tommy around. (It's not ghostbur or glatt. It's a cat. (Because fluff that is why))
Relationships: SBI Family - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Silence can be a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this chapter is more to set up the story. CW: Mentions of an eating disorder, child neglect, and death.

Tommy didn't have many things he could control in his life. He was constantly at war or in conflict, with others or himself. He was loud because he could choose to be and it kept people from worrying about him. In fact, It pushed people away which meant fewer betrayals. Tommy didn't really like bing loud all the time though. He loved the Discs because he never had to be loud when listening to them. He could be quiet and no one would question him. Truly, Tommy liked to be quiet when he could. It was a choice he could make and it was something he liked. Quiet isn't chaotic. Silence isn't war. Music is an escape. Tranquility comes with peace. Tommy didn't have peace in his life. He didn't like chaos all the time and didn't want to constantly be at war. He needed to escape but people kept taking it away from him. They kept locking him away behind a mask of loudness and war and kept him from simply being. They kept him from freedom. Freedom, what an interesting concept. Something Tommy fought for, something he gave an escape up for, something he never truly had. Someone always had him under their control. They kept him from freedom. They kept him alone. He didn't have anything he could control. Not what he fought for, not who he saw, nothing. 

Tommy had forgiven Eret a while ago but he couldn't tell Wilbur that. Wilbur was the president, he was the vice president, and Eret betrayed the nation. He was under Wilburs thumb for a long time. He was under Dreams for a while as well. He didn't like being kept from freedom while it stared him in the face. Wilbur went insane and blew up everything Tommy fought for, including himself, being killed by his father. A father Tommy trusted but killed his son. He understood why but it shook his trust a bit more than he would admit. Techno stuck to his values but that cost Tommy everything. Tommy never wanted to be a hero. He just wanted to live. He fought for others so he could keep them happy. So that he could be free. HE never wanted to be president or vice president. Others did. Tommy though Fundy, a man who did so much for this country and was a natural-born citizen, deserved it more. However, Tommy felt he couldn't make that decision. He wasn't the founder of the nation after all. Wilbur chose Tubbo.

Tommy was best friends with Tubbo but didn't want to put that stress on him. Plus, he wanted them to stay friends and not be burdened by running a country. Fundy had spent most of his life studying how to run a country, he was Wilburs son, after all, Heir apparent if his father died and until a little bit ago, it hadn't even been a domacracy. Besides that, Tommy thought of Fundy as both a brother and a nephew, which he was. Fundy was his brother in arms, Tubbo his brother is everything but blood, Wilbur was his actual brother and father to fundy and Tommy was biologically his uncle. He wanted the best for everyone, most importantly his brothers. But life isn't fair and it was never kind to Tommy, nor his desires. 

Things feel apart, people grew apart, and Tommy was left alone. He pushed away those he cared about so he wouldn't get hurt again or hurt them. He was left alone by everyone else because they didn't care. People forgot who Tommy was. Even Phil forgot who his youngest was. Tommy had been loud as a child because he wanted the attention he dearly lacked. Phil, for as good a parent he was, favored Techno and Wilbur more. He gave them his full attention and Tommy was left to himself. Phil took time for Tommy, obviously, but he never really go to know his youngest. Tommy was adopted into their family at 11 and had been ignored on the streets for most of his life. When he was adopted he considered his new family blood, but because he was already so old, he wasn't able to bond enough with them. They were so close and didn't have a place for him. He doesn't blame them, He just wishes they could be there for him.

Tommy was laying in bed, currently on probation. Probation gave him a lot of time to think and he had reflected on his life. On everything that happened to him. Probation only solidified the fact he was caged. He couldn't even do things he wanted to. He felt completely out of control of his life. He had been eating less recently. It was something to control. He had been forced to talk more than ever and didn't have his discs anymore, one in Dreams hands, one in Tubbo's. He didn't like talking so much, It left his voice rough and worse than it was normal, even with all the yelling he would normally do. 

He felt a gentle, cold breeze blow into his room, a small cat materializing with it. Tommy sat up and smiles lightly as the car purred and jumped up into his lap. He didn't know when this ghost cat had begun to visit him but he didn't mind. It was a fluffy brown cat that must have been killed at some point. Tommy called it Willow, after his favorite tree where he first encountered her. Willows were free. They blew in the wind and moved to the music he hummed. He wished to be free. Mabey he would be, but he couldn't see how yet. He gently pets Willow as he sat cross-legged on his bed. It must be well past midnight but Tommy hadn't been sleeping well. He can't remember when he had slept well. He couldn't remember much actually. He had to be very malnourished at this point, he probably hadn't eaten anything substantial in 2 weeks. He could control how much he ate so he didn't eat. It wasn't great, he knew that, but he wanted a little control he had nowhere else in his life. It was the same reason he didn't sleep much either, he couldn't control his dreams, which were mostly nightmares, and at least he chooses to be awake. He knew he was getting bad but he couldn't think of any other way to cope.

Willow, seemingly aware of the teen's thoughts hopped off his lap and onto a chest, gently pawing at it. Tommy gently hops off his bed and walked over to the chest. The cat hops off and circles his feet like she was encouraging him to open him, so he did. It was his food chest, which he hadn't touched in a long while. Sighing gently, he grabbed some fish and gave it to Willow, who grabbed it in their mouth but didn't eat it because she can't. Tommy grabs himself some water and a slice of watermelon, it was probably all he could stomach right now. He padded over to his bed, Willow jumping up next to him then settling in his lap, purring happily. Tommy ate slowly but managed to drink half the water and ate most of the watermelon slice. Willow, seeming to take it upon her ghost self to get Tommy to take care of himself, nudged him until he laid down and curled up on his chest. He laughed a little, and eventually fell alseep.


	2. Flash back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a sad back story and also lore. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to preface this real quick with this is not about the real people, just the characters portrayed and also head cannons for the sake of a story. I am sure that Mother and Father Innit are alive and well and not dead and Kristen is alive as well. Oh and not hybrids but that is kinda common sense. Any ways, enjoy!

Tommy was 3 when his mother and father had died. His mother, Clara had died from sickness, his father from heart break, leaving todler Tommy alone. Phil, who had been a friend of the family had basically adopted him though no documents were ever signed. His mother had been a Lion hybrid, which is where Tommy got his feirce personality from. His father, a very loving guy, was tall and a homely man, always spending time with his family. Tommy and his family had owned a small farm which included 2 cows, a sheep, and some stray cats.

His mother's soul had passed on into a new form, which was a cat as she was a Lion hybrid which is basically a big cat. Tommy's father, who was named Henery, had passed on as a simple ghost and continued to care for his farm and family, giving Tommy a little gift here a there. Phil took Tommy in but wasn't that great of a parent because he already had 2 children who were absolute chaos. Tubbo was Captain Sparkles kid, there neighbor, and they became inseperable. 

When Tommy and Tubbo left for the Essimpie, Tommy's dad slid 2 discs into his rucksack, Mellohi and Cat, his parents favorite discs. Needless to say, they reminded him of home, and in the back of his mind, he true family. A few days into his time in the Essimpie, he started to see a cat who was lounging under the Willow tree in his front yard.

Now, Tommy had lost the discs for a nation who cast him aside. He was left broken, betrayed, and abused emotional. His father would do little things, like fold his clothing, of clean his room, hoping to help his son the best he could. His mother, unable to actually think in her cat form, which is her only physical form, did her best to help him as well, and while a cat, she knew she thought of him as a friend/kitten, but she couldn't really tell, she wasn't a cat so how could she read cat thoughts???

Tommy's father generally lead cows towards Tommy, who liked them because they remind him of his dad and he ends up naming one after his father unknowingly. His dad definitely didn't cry. His mom also didn't get this super happy look and turn into a cat to kinda hug him. Definetly didn't happen. (He got his stubborness from them as well.)

Tommy got much from his parents, at least the best they could give him. He was tall and nimble, had Blond hair and hazel eyes (because his mom has hazle eyes in this book), and he got his feirce love for people from his dad. He got his quietness from his mother, who was always gentle with him, helping the energetic child calm down.

Tommy had filled a void for Phil, who had lost his wife, Kristen, in child birth, their daughter, Clementine died as well. However Phil definitely wasn't done grifing and Tommy reminded him of his wife with the Blond hair and he good friends, Tommy's parents, which lead to some neglect. 

Tommy was always good at surviving because you can't survive wars other wise. In fact, when he had been in the Dule with Dream, both his parents had hugged each other tightly, hopping it would be all right. They also repayed the favor Phil had done by taking care of Wilbur once he died, as well as Schlatt. Clara helped him in finding his physical form, as he was a Ram hybrid, his physical form being a blue sheep, that Wilbur had name tagged friend because Schlatt is his best mate, even in death.

Wilbur also took care of his little sister and Mom, who was basically dieding again with worry for her surving son and husband. It was a year filled reunion. Clementine and found out she was a bird hybrid but didn't try to get a physical form yet but her wings were a beautiful navy blue.

This odd family, a mixture of 2 biological family's, and a Ram Hybrid friend was certainly odd. Especially when observed by a certain Ender/Ghast/human hybrid who could see the dead but forgot soon after because of how much harder it is to remember so much when you have about 10 hundred things going on in your brain all the time. (He has ADHD and ADD in this.)

While Tommy felt utterly alone, he had a whole day in spirit who wanted him happy. He may not see them, but he felt the, and they wod help him get better, and also kick some people's butts for hurting Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it is angsty but guess what? Clara ain't gonna let them hurt her boy when she become conscious again. (Future chapter's are gonna be great.) Oh and this was really fun to write. Also family dynamics are great.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally are introduced to Charlie the baby slime, who isn't a ghost, just a slime who gets adopted. Oh and Tommy will leave soon but this is like day to of probation so you know, we got time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long chapter, I will probably take another break because I don't want to write myself I to a corner because eJ don't pace the story.

Tommy woke up from a very unrestful sleep, nightmares plauging his sleep. They were pretty bad, quite a few involving explosions. He sigh deeply, bone deep exsustion plauging him. He probably only had 10 minutes before Fundy showed up for yesterday's report, and to make sure he did run away in the night. He wasn't planning on it, at least not at night, because if he was leaving, he was leaving no matter the time. He had been thinking about leaving before possible exsile but he wasn't quite sure yet. He shuffled over to his closet, rembered he had litiraly ready packed his bag, and already basically planed on running away but was so sleep deprived he forgot and he just polped onto the floor.

He was way to confused and conflicted and lacked confictio to actually deal with anything right now. He grabbed his bag, changed, unpacked his bag, and went to his front room. It was the only other room he had, and acted at both storage and living room. His house, which was more of a shack in a cave, wasn't the best, but he had been in so many wars, he never had time to improve his build. Tommy had actually though about building a nice house for himself but all hopes of that were dashed pretty soon after arriving.

He heard a knock on his front door and opened it, Fundy standing right outside. "Morning Tommy" "Morn'in," he mumbled, really not in the mood to talk. Fundy pushed past him to the only chair Tommy had, sitting down while taking out a book and quill to write down what he did. Tommy ablighed, mumbling the whole thing, which only made Fundy more irritated. He left after it was done. 

Tommy didn't eat anything and headed down to his mine, though he wouldn't be mining anything, he had no reason to. He found one level and walked. He let his mind wander, not really focusing on much of anything. A breeze blew in, Willow (Clara) appearing with it, half physical, half ghost. He mumbled a small hello and continued on. 

He heard a soft squishing sound coming from on of the tunnels. He curiously peaked into it to see a small slime, hopping around. A smile smile graced his face, as we walked slowly over to it. The slime hopped over to him, nudging him a bit. He had seen it while in pogtopia, it's realer green color setting it apart. He had named it Charlie then a d would still call it that.

It had been a while since he had seen Charlie, but the slime seemed to rember him, probably because he gave it some sugar. The sugar had caused the slime to become more like Jell-O, which it enjoyed. He patted it, the slime not slimy in the lest to him, though he didn't know why. It hoped up his arm, much to his surprise, and settled on his head, apparently content.

His dad may or may not have convinced the little guy to do so, since mobs could see ghosts and all. Tommy was unaware, obviously, but was pleased to see the little guy settled in happily. Tommy want back up to his base and onto his room, Charlie on his head the whole time. He grabbed some food at Willows nudging, who had been insanely quiet and scared him when she weaved between his legs. 

As he ate, his mind finally calming down after his walk, and began to wight out the pro's and con's of staying v.s. leaving. He had done this before but he did it once more. He finished he food but sat there thinking for a few hours more, unaware of anything. He didn't notice Fundy outside, standing in the threshold, frozen in place as he looked at his uncle. Be side he aged faster, he was now older then Tommy, but it still felt weird sometimes. 

Fundy, now able to look at Tommy clearly, his head not buried in his book, noticed how skinny he was, the bags under his eyes, the weird cat on his lap, who he was letting and a slime on his table, hopping around iddily. He noticed the dirty clothing, the bare walls. It didn't look like a home, just a shell of a old building. Tommy himself look like a shell of the Tommy he knew, loud and abrasive. Tommy was even humming a little time, one Fundy had never heard before.

He was frozen in shock, he himself thinking back on eveything up to this point. Fundy wondered if he even knew the boy. He eventually snapped out of his thoughts, realized how creppy he must look, and closed the door again, walking back to La'Manburg. He wondered why he was even doing this. He was still a teen as well. They all where, did they really need to be in wars? 

It wasn't his place to say. It wasn't anyone's. Night again feel, the end of a day, the begining of rest, and hope of a better tomorrow in everyone's minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is a cute slime baby and we love him.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Also Ghosty Cat Willow being helpful is just wholesome. I guess being dead gives you motherly vibes if you're a cat. I don't make the rules. Anyway, this was mostly angsty and I was fleshing out the story so the next chapter should be much better as Tommy goes his own way. Road to self-love and recovery POG!


End file.
